The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. In many instances, multiple recording devices are used to capture various aspects of a scene. For example, a movie set may include multiple video recorders and sound recorders. A system can be used to keep the various recording devices synched in time with each other.